euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Annalyse Steelfang
Annalyse "Anna" Steelfang is the daughter of Archmage Raydin Steelfang and his former wife Astrid Witchbane in the New Kingdoms. She is the sister of Horus, Isis and Siris Steelfang alongside less prominent siblings. She is the niece of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. She is a powerful, ageless sorceress who is strongly attuned to nature. She's called "Anna" by some, like her brother, for example. Biography Annalyse was born after the defeat of her aunt, Sylarys Steelfang, in the ten years that followed. She is two years older than her brother Siris. Annalyse could hold a conversation on an adult level since she was three. She learnt things extremely fast and was considered a magical prodigy, like her parents. By age seven, Annalyse was already a relatively accomplished mind mage. Annalyse later left the College to see the world outside for herself, given the fact that her mind was already one that could be ascribed to a teenager. Her first stop was to go to Windhelm. She was detained by the Templars simply for the "crime" of being a vampire. After the Jarl of Windhelm Etaret realized Annalyse was his granddaughter, she was set free. She went on to Whiterun and killed some bandits. After that, she found an injured eagle which she healed and mutated into Krienulokuun. Annalyse was attacked by a werebear, but she managed to kill it with Kreinulokuun's help. Annalyse later would battle a mutated hagraven within a cave. She was unable to hurt the monster with her photokinesis, which was still weak at that time, but her bioshifting powers allowed her to transform her right arm into a massive sword, which she used to kill the abomination. Annalyse continued to wander Skyrim for a short period, until she eventually returned to the College, after finding nothing really interesting. She later tested Syinter Seastar, the son of Adawulf Sea-Born for his college admissions, but the boy survived the five minutes and gained admission. Annalyse later got Syinter to perform menial tasks for her like play pranks on her fellow students, specifically those she disliked. Syinter even went to the extreme of killing every Hagraven in Skyrim just to appease her. Annalyse finally pranked Syinter when he was having an intimate moment with Fanari Nikulson, by popping out from under their bed, burning their clothes and stealing their blanket. Annalyse later performed multiple obscene acts on Syinter at Adawulf Sea-Born's wedding just to make Fanari angry and jealous. Annalyse would go onto have a rivalry with Fanari Nikulson over Syinter, which led to many more unhappy events between the two. Annalyse created a pair of swords, the Bleeding Heart Swords for Syinter and her to use, after she discovered he planted an Eldergleam sapling for her. The weapons would be strenghtened by love between the two wielders. Annalyse started to like several aspects of Syinter. Annalyse later almost had a fight with Fanari over Syinter, but Siris paralysed her and averted the battle. Her Bleeding Heart Sword was taken by Fanari. After Syinter lost his emotions due to the machinations of Corvus Lazarus, Annalyse went to master mental magic, so she could take down the man. Annalyse started to value Syinter more at this point. Annalyse was later forced to battle Fanari by Corvus Lazarus at Stormhold, if Syinter's emotions were to be returned to him, since Corvus was using Syinter's emotion to shield himself, preventing Annalyse and Fanari from directly attacking him. Annalyse later attempted to heal Syinter's mind, but she could not due to unnatural forces. She also removed all of Fanari's memories pertaining to the loving of Syinter, so Fanari would not continue to try and destroy herself, under orders from her brother, Siris. Annalyse later assisted Lily with her troubles, when Lily's mind was invaded. She journeyed to Eden to solve the root cause of the problem with her brother Horus and several others. That was where she killed a number of enemies, demonstrating her much improved psychokinetic powers. Annalyse fought alonside Lily and Horus against "Father" in Eden, killing a number of his servants and cultists, normally serving a defensive role as a shield projector and healer, although she also fired a few attacks. She obtained an organic gauntlet from one of "Father's" servitors, wearing it as a defensive tool. She fought "Father" later, using her mental abilities to distract him and access his mind. Annalyse would later attempt to prevent Vorrinor from taking over the College by preventing the advance of his army to the College. She used psychokinetic daggers to kill Vorrinor's entire army single handed, before she proceeded to battle him directly, through her aspect. Annalyse destroyed Vorrinor by soul trapping him and impaling him on a black soul gem, when he tried to attack her after she had already wounded him badly with her life bending powers. Personality and Appearance Annalyse can be described as a rather outgoing girl, who is always positive and extroverted. She enjoys playing pranks, making friends with people and hates rejection. Most members of the College find her likeable, unlike her more quiet and reserved brother. Annalyse is pretty immature most of the time and believes rules are meant to be broken. Annalyse cares a lot about those around her and has an extremely strong moral compass, which compels her to never contravene her own, highly unique moral code. She hates evildoers and anyone whom she considers immoral. However, her trusting and naive nature tends to get her into trouble. She does care much about her brother as well, considering him a child to be protected even though his mental maturity is greater than hers. Annalyse gets jealous very easily, which tends to make her seem nasty to some. She also has an innate desire to humiliate females that she thinks threatens her self esteem, such as how she treats Fanari Nikulson. Therefore, female members of the College sometimes hate her because of this. She also tends to treat males as toys to be played with, although she still is nice to them. After a series of events with Syinter, Annalyse matured considerably in her thinking. She is mostly filled with sorrow and guilt for the entire string of events. She still makes her usual snide remarks, but seemed to have got past playing pranks. Annalyse has the characteristic sky blue eyes of a Steelfang Vampire, with slit pupils in them. Her hair is silvery white, as with all other members of her family. She has a good figure and is full chested, which is something she is proud of and flaunts. Annalyse has straplike wings of glowing energy. In her true form, Annalyse becomes a glowing white being, with very, very long white hair. Six wings will float behind her, not attached to her in any way. Her right arm will be covered by a metallic, golden armor, which also appear on some parts of her body.. Powers and Abilities Being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, Annalyse can manipulate, destroy and convert life forces on an immense scale. She also has enhanced strength, speed and healing because of her genetics. Annalyse can fight very well with her fists and photokinetic sword. Annalyse can also summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do her bidding and access the daedric plane Euphoria freely. Due to her lineage and training, Annalyse is a powerful mind mage and can control other's minds with ease, penetrating mental defences easily. She has surpassed her mother's level and her mind can control, shatter and manipulate a limitless number of minds at once. Killing people via mind control is relatively easy for Annalyse, who can project psionic waves that shatter many minds at once, or psionic bolts for single targets. She can read minds with ease, as she demonstrated with Syinter, getting past mental barriers with no effort. All this can be done without her using her hands, the mental attack projecting from a psionic halo that appears around her head, or simply coming into existence from around her. Annalyse's most used attack is to create psionic daggers around her, then send the daggers at her enemy, or use them as a swirling cloak. Annalyse can perform photokinesis. She extremely proficient with her photokinesis and can form many complex structures, such as swords, bridges and shields. This ability is limited to her right hand only. Annalyse seems to favour the sword over the whip. Her right arm will manifest abstract, ethereal armour upon usage of photokinesis, which makes it impermeable to both physical and magical attacks and grants it extreme strength. The invulnerability does not extend to the rest of her body. After she mastered her mental magic, Annalyse can combine her photokinesis and psionic powers to create a sword of immense power. Annalyse can finally shift the biology of herself and lower organisms, known as "bioshifting". This allows her to mutate plants and animals into psychotic, animated versions of themselves, or to change her own appearance and anatomy, including her age, appearance and race. Annalyse thus can form weapons out of her own limbs, create biological armor and has extreme flexibility far beyond any mortal. This is her most powerful ability and its capabilities are unknown, although massive alterations of entire ecosystems, creation of designer diseases and mass command of animals cannot be ruled out. Animals and non daedric supernatural creatures do not attack her while she walks the wilds of Skyrim. A lesser known fact is that Annalyse has less control and ability to use her biological related powers at night, which is ironic given her vampiric blood. The brighter the light, the faster Annalyse heals, in addition to her already very high regeneration from her Steelfang Vampirism. All of Annalyse's magical power related to nature will wane at night, mainly her bioshifting and her health regeneration. Her photokinesis and life manipulation powers are unaffected by nightfall, her mind magic is slightly strengthened and her vampiric powers are greatly strengthened. Annalyse can use the phrase "in the end, all is nature. All existence is applied nature, and nothing is unnatural". By using this phrase, Annalyse unlocks an additional ability, which gives her the power to return anything to its natural state, as defined by her. Annalyse can thus manipulate evolution and break down or build up matter, which grants her a power very similar to molecular manipulation. Annalyse's eyes can create all the conditions needed for life simply by looking upon a material world, by creating the aspect of nature itself. Annalyse can thus create new species by simply making it conducive for life to form, then directing the evolution of the species via her powers. This allows Annalyse to turn even wasteland into a living, lush world. Annalyse, like her aunt Sylarys, can kill people by locking eyes with them, but the lack of training with this skill means that she takes anywhere between a few seconds to tens of minutes to hurt or kill a person by looking into their eyes, depending on her willpower. If she wills to hurt the person as much as she can, it will kill nearly anything within a matter of picoseconds. Her ability awakened because she passed through puberty before, due to her warping of her own body many times. It is more potent than even Alyssa's and Sylarys' fear inducing vision, when Annalyse is purely focused on causing hurt, where it causes the opponent's eyes to literally burn. Siris is capable of accessing the Neural Network, a psionic network for communications and data storage. While she has helped a lot in making it secure via her mastery over mental magic, Annalyse does not have the regulatory privileges that her brother Siris and father Raydin possess, as she is not trusted due to her immaturity and childish mindset. Annalyse also possesses as of yet unknown powers and the latent ability to learn and use much more magic. Being the only non fully divine child of Raydin Steelfang, due to her mortal mother, Anna is significantly weaker than her other siblings (Siris is fully divine, because his power allowed him to shed his mortality), and she also possesses much less magicka. As the only true demigod child of Raydin, Anna's ability to fully manifest her true form is very painful and difficult for her, and her mortal side renders her vulnerable to threats that do not normally plague a Steelfang vampire of the main line. Krienulokuun's supply of magicka to her somewhat mitigates her magicka problem, but she has much less ability to project the magicka she received, due to her mortal half not being able to handle so many units of magical energy. Krienulokuun Krienulokuun is the eagle pet/familiar of Annalyse Steelfang. He was healed and biologically modified by Annalyse into a sentient being as intelligent as a human after she found him injured. Therefore, out of gratitude, he serves Annalyse as a familiar. His name means "Sun Emperor" in dragon and was given by Annalyse due to the photokinetic powers she modified into the bird. Annalyse also made the bird part spirit to extend his life indefinitely and to give him a large magicka boost. Krienulokiun is capable of speaking Tamrielic. Krienulokuun looks like a golden eagle, but his head is surrounded by a corona of solar flame and the feathers on his wings and tail trail golden fire. He leaves a glowing trail was he flies. His claws are nearly pure energy and glow brightly in the dark. He can also appear as a glowing ball of light when in ethereal form. Krienulokuun is capable of performing many light related powers, like his master. His claws possess extreme photokinetic power and can easily penetrate and crush daedric armor, setting his target on fire at the same time. He can briefly convert himself into light to strike an enemy instantly, shredding their armor and creating an explosion of light. He can fire beams of light out of his eyes and create light explosions centred on him. Finally, he can project a light shield around himself or others. Krienulokuun possess extreme flying speeds, a psionic link to Annalyse and is ethereal so long as he is not attacking or using his powers. He can act as an artificial sun in ethereal form at night to help Annalyse retain her nature based powers and recharge them, but this will prevent him from attacking enemies or defending Annalyse. Krienulokuun does not need to eat or drink as he is partially a spirit familiar due to the alterations to his biology. Annalyse and Krienulokuun share a magicka pool that is very, very large, allowing Krienulokuun to draw magicka from Annalyse if his own already large supply runs out and his incredible magicka regeneration is unable to provide the magicka and vice versa (this is rare, since Krienulokuun has a magicka pool slightly larger than Annalyse's, and his magicka regeneration is much faster). Annalyse can also learn any knowledge the bird sees, but not the other way around, making him a useful scouting tool. Kreinulokuun can be transformed into a dragon, which massively increases his power levels, at the cost of depleting Annalyse's and his own combined magicka reserves. This is normally not an issue, though, since Annalyse and Krienulokuun's combined magicka reserves are immense. In truth, Krienulokuun himself lacks a fixed form and can take on any form as needed, from anything from a fly to a human, based on his own choices. If Krienulokuun is destroyed, Annalyse can recreate him using magicka to hasten his reformation. If not, he will revive within a week or earlier, depending on how much of his body was destroyed. Krienulokuun can also reform himself as needed with his own magicka. It'' was meant to be revealed in Datadragon Odahviing's story Ascendant Angel that Krienulokuun's true form is that of a Breton youth, with wings made of pure light, much like his Steelfang masters, his original form when he was one of the Magna Ge, long time ago. Krienulokuun's sentience was never created by Anna through expanding that of an eagle's - in fact his sentience was summoned from beyond Aetherius into the world. In this true form, Krienulokuun's powers far exceed what he is capable of doing as either Dragon or Eagle - he has full control over the whole electromagnetic spectrum, powerful gravity manipulation and control of extremely damaging soul burning sacred fire that costs him no magicka to use. He would also have possessed the Steelfang forged blade "Starsong", and served Empress Isis/Eris as one of her greatest warriors, wiped of his memories.'' Equipment Annalyse does not carry a weapon normally, but she used to carry one of the Bleeding Heart Swords. In addition, Annalyse can create a sword of pure light in her right hand that can make energy constructs, fire energy crescents and cut even the toughest armor with impunity. This sword takes on the form of a glowing silver longsword with a golden edge and glow. The weapon is almost physical. This is a manifestation of the weapon "Exalted Quanta", a powerful sword forged by Raydin and bound into her right arm, which grants her the ability of photokinesis. Annalyse can summon the sword to her hand, as a direct upgrade to her psionic/photokinetic blade. Annalyse's sword is summoned with a flash of light that can blind opponents. Annalyse wears a unique set of robes. It is mostly metal plates, except for the skirt, which is made of enchanted cloth. It is considered heavy armor, given the materials used in its construction. Her armor vanishes when she transforms into her true form. Annalyse's right arm is encased in a metallic gauntlet when she uses her powers. It is completely indestructible and serves as a direct upgrade to her abstract armor. She is never seen without the gauntlet, which is practically part of her arm. This is the defense aspect of "Exalted Quanta". Annalyse obtained an organic gauntlet from "Father's" minion, which aided her in magic usage. She can also turn the gauntlet into a bioshifted weapon or shield, for offence or defence. She normally makes it appear as part of her armor, by making it a mirror image of her right gauntlet. Trivia * Annalyse is slightly racist. She seems to dislike Elves and Beastfolk, other than the elven members of the Shadow Watch. * Annalyse loves to mutate animals and plants for fun. She returns them to their original forms later most of the time. * Annalyse's bioshift ability is based on the abilities of Alex Mercer from the game Prototype, but it is modified to be able to shift lower beings as well. It cannot be used on things with a black soul. * Annalyse has daedric tattoos on her right arm that glow white when she uses her powers. She does not have any daedric symbol on her palm. This is linked to her photokinetic ability. * Annalyse can get very attached to people, to the extent she goes crazy if they make her sad, such as what happened with Syinter. She's good at keeping her emotions to herself, though. * Annalyse treats her younger brothers almost like her children, which leads to sometimes humorous situations, such as Horus constantly pinching her. * Annalyse represents nature and natural harmony. * Annalyse, like her aunt Sylarys, has a very beautiful, enthralling singing voice. * Annalyse's pet Kreinulokuun's look is based on a golden eagle, although his powers and abilities are based on that of a pheonix. Alternate Art Annalyse Steelfang Dawnbringer.jpg|Annalyse Steelfang, summoning the sword of Meridia to her hand. Annalyse Steelfang Close Up.jpg|A close up of Annalyse Steelfang, with her usual hair covering her eye Annalyse Steelfang of the Natural Order.jpg|Anna Steelfang's total and radical anime redesign. Category:Females Category:Spellswords Category:Vampires Category:Half-Breeds Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:College of Winterhold Category:Demigods